marvelfandomcom-20200222-history
Proxima Midnight (Earth-616)
, formerly | Relatives = Corvus Glaive (husband, deceased) Black Dwarf (brother-in-law, deceased) | Universe = Earth-616 | BaseOfOperations = | Gender = Female | Height = | Weight = | Eyes = White | Hair = Blue | UnusualFeatures = | Citizenship = | MaritalStatus = Widowed | Occupation = | Education = | Origin = Alien | PlaceOfBirth = | Creators = Jonathan Hickman | First = New Avengers Vol 3 8 | HistoryText = Infinity Proxima Midnight was a member of Thanos' Black Order, and one of the best combatants of the Mad Titan's army. When Thanos targeted Earth as the next planet he would raze, Proxima Midnight was dispatched to Atlantis to retrieve Namor's Infinity Gem. But first she would opt to (literally) make land fall in the heart of New York City after the avengers main team went off to battle against the Builders in space, in order to make way for the decimation of earth as a tribute to her dark master. Taking a contingent of Thanos's army where she would proceed to lay waste to the city and its denizens, eventually coming into conflict with Cage and the latest incarnation of The Mighty Avengers. While in pitched battle with the motley stand in for Earth's protectors, Midnight managed to incapacitate the groups Leader; Spectrum by lancing her with a fatal anti-photon charge crippling her light form. Then proceeding to pummel Lucas into the ground with force and fury. Assured of her own victory Proxima would soon find resistance in the local civilian bystanders who kept chanting the words 'Avengers Assemble', when she made a move towards them in an irate rage she was stopped by a roused Cage who fought her to a standstill. Just as Thanos projected towards her location in Times Square, voicing his disappointment in her failings as Ebony Maw proceeded with his own particular end game Incensed she gets in one last sucker punch On Luke before departing. Finding Atlantis in rubble and Namor devastated, Proxima deduced that Namor did not have the gem in his possession. She made clear her intentions to kill him and destroy Atlantis to Namor, and offered to spare him and his nation in exchange for the location of the gem. Namor pledged her his and Atlantis' allegiance and told her that she could find the gem in Wakanda. After her fellow Black Order member Black Dwarf failed to break Wakanda, Proxima, Corvus Glaive and Thanos himself departed for Wakanda, defeating its defenders and breaching their city wall. They narrowed down the potential location of the gem to the Necropolis, the secret base of the Illuminati. When Ebony Maw located Thanos' son, Thane, in Greenland, the Black Order departed to said country. Meanwhile, Proxima sent Kaldera to take care of the new Nova under Thanos' orders. When she failed her mission, Proxima sent her to the "Midnight Sphere," where she would be tortured as a punishment. When the Avengers arrived in Greenland in order to defeat Thanos, Proxima Midnight was trapped by Thane in an amber construct along with Thanos, which left them in a state of "living death." The two were then taken to the Necropolis. The Cabal Proxima along with Thanos and Corvus, who had regenerated in the amber construct, were freed from their prison by Namor, who had had a falling out with the Illuminati for destroying an Earth during an incursion, for the purpose of saving universes from the incursions as the Illuminati had resolved to rather die than kill the Earths, and joined his Cabal to destroy an Earth during other incursion and spare both universes. Time Runs Out Eight months after the formation of the Cabal, the Cabal had found some degree of legitimacy on Earth. The world stood by and allowed the Cabal to raze Wakanda, and claim the ruins as their base of operations. The Cabal continued to protect the universe by destroying colliding Earths, but Namor had grown weary and disgusted with the Cabal's habit of engaging in wholesale slaughter of the colliding Earth's population, as opposed to simply planting the bomb and leaving. Namor, now willing to turn himself in for his crimes, devised a plan with the Illuminati to destroy the Cabal. A new incursion was on the horizon, one in which the incursive world had been ravaged by the Sidera Maris. Namor would lead the Cabal to said world, activate the anti-matter injector without their knowledge, and leave them to die with said Earth, preventing them from escaping with the use of an A.I.M. platform capable of creating an impenetrable barrier between the two colliding Earths. As the Cabal engaged the Sidera Maris in combat, Namor set his plan in motion. However, he was betrayed by Black Panther and Black Bolt, who pushed him off the platform into the soon-to-be-destroyed Earth. As the Cabal approached the fallen Namor, who lied about his intentions, they discovered an unusual event was occurring. The Earth they were in was, in addition, in an incursion with another universe at the same time. Unable to return to Earth-616, the Cabal made their way to the second incursion point, and escaped from the doomed planet into the third universe, the Ultimate Universe. The Cabal allied themselves with the Maker, and began preparing with him for the eventual end of everything. Anticipating that the final incursion would take place between their world and the Maker's, they ensured Nick Fury would rally his world to fight theirs, buying them enough time to complete their life raft, which would enable them to survive the end of the Multiverse. The Final Incursion As the final incursion raged, the Cabal were hard at work putting the finishing touches on their life raft, a device designed to allow them to survive the end of the Multiverse, based on the designs of Reed Richards. During the battle between Earth-1610 and Earth-616, the Maker used his Children of Tomorrow to buy additional time for the Cabal to complete their work. They were able to finish their craft before the incursion ended, allowing them to live past the end of everything. Battleworld Eight years after the end of the Multiverse, the Cabal's life raft was unearthed on Battleworld, a patchwork planet created from the remains of several universes by Doctor Doom. As they emerged, they killed a Thor, one of the peacekeepers of Battleworld, and learned the name of the world they were on from a local. The Cabal began wandering the wasteland of Utopolis where they had awoken, making camp to rest and plot a course. While resting, they were attacked by an army of Thors who had come to bring them to justice. The Cabal were more than capable of holding their own against the Thors; however, prompting Sheriff Strange to intervene, along with the surviving heroes of Earth-616 who had escaped the end of the Multiverse in their own life raft. The heroes and the Cabal clashed, and when God Emperor Doom himself arrived, Stephen used magic to disperse all those present and scatter them around Battleworld. Several weeks later, Proxima Midnight and Corvus Glaive were found by Apocalypse in his domain. They were contained and brought to Castle Doom, where they were kept in stasis tubes and had their minds probed for information about them and the other survivors. Their subsequent fate after the destruction of Castle Doom, Battleworld, and the eventual rebirth of the Multiverse is unknown. | Powers = Nigh Invulnerability Superhuman Strength Superhuman Speed Superhuman Endurance | Abilities = Master Combatant | Strength = | Weaknesses = | Equipment = | Transportation = | Weapons = Proxima wields a spear forged for her by Thanos. It was created from a sun trapped in distorted space-time, acting and operating as a star, supernova, and also black hole all at once. When thrown it may become a lance of multi-arcing energy carrying the tremendous mass of its template sake, since Proxima suggested that she is able to exert control over its density. An arm which never misses its mark, it acts as a lethal projectile endowed with constant velocity, or some form of energy netting which turns jet black after ensnaring, weighing down, and effectively immobilizing a target. It must first hit a target to cause this effect. The lance also carries an incredibly lethal toxin with it upon contact, which can kill about anything be it flesh or even living energy within moments. The appellation was powerful enough to match and bind the virtually limitless strength of the Hulk, as well as revert him back to Bruce Banner once upon drawing it out of him. | Notes = * Proxima Midnight was the only character of the Black Order designed exclusively by Jonathan Hickman himself. | Trivia = | Marvel = | Wikipedia = | Links = }} Category:Legally Deceased Category:Secret Wars participants